


Bad liar

by nalakenny



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Flirting, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, actually he is a well-known playboy, at bar, changbin is tiny guy, coward gay at first, felix is daddy, jisung is hot, minho is oblivious, minho is scradey-cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 00:46:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19140214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nalakenny/pseuds/nalakenny
Summary: Minho is a well-known playboy that could take and go everyone hearts as his will. However, the cute squirrel boy make him out of guard and turns him into a scradey-cat.





	Bad liar

Lee Felix, the Australian man was grinning happily. He has gotten a pretty entertaining scene for 4 days, a scene where his best friend - Lee Minho - the well-known playboy is desperate in love with a hot perfect stranger.

 

Entertaining? Of course.

Because, until now even the Minho could not get closer to the table of who owned the chubby cheek like a squirrel.

Even when the blonde hair turned around to Minho’s direction, He would take his eyes off as fast as possible, immediately a gray goose bottle in front of him became a very interesting sight.

"When you will stop being like this?" Felix finally spoke up, after seeing the ridiculousness of Minho who had risen from his seat, but a few seconds later sat back again - going on several times. Like a child trying to tell his mom that he had eaten chocolate before dinner arrived.

"Being like what?" Minho pretended to ignore the feeling of Felix that rolled his eyes, seeing him tediously. 

“You know you can’t stay like this forever, he is just a boy.” Felix shake his half-emptied bottle. 

“I know” Minho answered bitterly. His vodka was standing right in front of his eyes, but it did not captivating as usual. Felix shifted his seat, so now he was right next to Minho. Grinning emerge from the boy who has stars on his cheeks. 

"He is newbie, isn’t he?" Felix shook the bottle towards the hot man who was talking lightly with a tiny but muscular man that has beautiful raven hair.  
Minho nodded, still placing his head on the bar table.

"But he always came here with that little man, I could have flirted him. Inviting him to chat but if the man turns out to be his lover or worse, his life partner?"  
Felix raised an eyebrow,

“So that gonna stop you then?” asked impossibly disbelief with his “wild” best friend that now turned into scradey-cat.

"I could be embarrassed that second too" Minho continued his words, and touched his head while put his forehead against the bar, ignore Felix’s hard sighed.  
Felix was indeed amused by Minho's new behavior like this, but he was also worried when he saw his best friend was doing nothing but keep silent on his seat while watching his crush.

Still fresh in Felix's memory, 4 days ago that hot man – Minho’s crush - set foot in this Rovelt bar.

Bar owned by Felix and Minho’s friends during their college, is indeed not reserved for same-sex couples. However, for some reason this bar is like a world without the rules of sexuality. Everyone is free to connect with anyone here. Because the owner is also a bi , and chose to be gay when he met a beautiful young man - Hwang Hyunjin.  
Likewise with Minho, the arrival of the hot-man on Tuesday night was enough to divert half of his thoughts. The squirrel-like man is indeed quite interesting. With a proportional body that is not too stocky or thin and the slender waist is like a professional dancer - or is he a dancer (?) - making bi men even willing to be gay.

 

"What if I take care of that little man? You are the rest" Felix put a bottle of gray goose that had emptied half of it.

"but-“

"There are no buts. After all, I'm quite interested in him. He is so small, I bet his ass must be very soft" Said Felix, accompanied by a naughty lick on his lips.  
The young man with the freckles tame his way, towards the table that Minho had been unable to reach.

One or two pleasantries seemed to flow from Felix's lips, which was immediately greeted by the little man.

Felix is indeed a master of flirting or that tiny man is already swoon over Felix's spell from the first.

 

5 minutes later, Felix suddenly gave a code to Minho. Shortly, Felix was seen going along with the little man - leaving the hot man alone.

Minho swallowed his own saliva and take a deep breath. Felix was willing to help him. Now it was his turn to take control, Minho glanced at Felix for a second, who said something from a distance, like "Quick before being taken"

Minho shook his head and messed up his hair, then forced the feet to drag toward the table.

"Hey?" Minho greeted him — a stupid greeting — it was like Minho was like a high school kid who was in love.

"Hi"

The blonde-haired man replied with a friendly tone, hence Minho felt his confidence returned.

"This place is empty?" Minho asked - just a matter of fact - the hot man shrugged his shoulders,

"If there is any, you will remain seated right?" Then he chuckled lightly. The laughter is very tasty like curry spices that really fit the serving dose, also provided on a cold night after the rain has subsided. The laugh, according to Minho, is the most beautiful melody he has been searched for his entire life. 

 

"Um yeah, I'm just asking. You look alone, and I’m afraid the other man will flirt at you" Minho sat in the place where the little man was, right next to the hot man.

 

"Oh? So it's better if you are the one who filrt at me, is that so?" The Blonde-haired man - who now looked darker up close - snorted, while sipping his glass of wine. Minho blushed, but of course he could control the bursting feeling. The 25-year-old man cleared his throat cleverly, adjusting his seat to make it look attractive.

"Y-yeah, it's ok right? Besides, you look like you're free."

 

Hot-man nodded in agreement, but did not reply to Minho's words. Making him die instantly, confused by what else he would talk about.

How could he talk about the weather right? very stiff.

Or work? Old.

Status? Minho shook his head, his heart was not prepare yet if he asked about his status, but in reality he was already in pairs.

 

"What’s wrong?" Minho immediately turned to the sound source, his crush’s eyes narrowed, like he was digging into Minho's mind deeply.

"no, it’s fine" Minho shook his head quickly, until the brown hair flew along with his head movements.

"You have good hair" Minho widen his eyes when suddenly the man touched Minho's bangs that grew long past his eyes.

 

"hm" Minho cleared his throat to get rid of his nervousness, turned his red face after making sure the fingers didn't touch his bangs anymore.

"As expected, your hair must be very soft," he said.

"As expected? What do you mean?" Minho blinked several times while staring at the hot man now, he was sure there was a reddish tinge around his cheek.

The round-eyed man rubbed the back of his neck like he was caught red-handed, then bring his hand to Minho.

"Before that, we haven't introduced yet, right? I'm Han Jisung." He said, showed a grin that Minho could make sure would be his favorite.

"Lee Minho, you can call me Minho, Sungie" Minho said accompanied by a big smile as his confidence continued to increase.

"Are you new in this bar?" Minho cleared his throat after releasing a hand shake that felt warm on his palm, trying to find a topic to connect their conversation.

Jisung raised an eyebrow, then turned his seat so that he faced Minho.

 

"You are a bad liar, aren’t you?" Jisung snorted while lean his chin on his palm, looking at Minho who still didn't understand.

 

"From the first day I came here. I feel like a fresh prey. Someone staring at me intensely like it would burn into back of my bones." Jisung chuckled, then pointed his finger to  
Minho’st chest directly.

 

"Aaand, I know who the culprit is. That's why, I'm curious. How long does that person watch me from afar? And, it turns out ... the 4th day you decided to show off"

 

Minho shook his head, then chuckled. Lifting his hands in the air, "I lost Sungie. I lost."

Jisung burst out laughing, "So, the playboy title only applies to women huh? Not to men?"

 

Minho bit his inner lip, holding back a smile that was about to spill at any time, "I guess, it only applies to men who have cute cheeks like this." Minho put his right hand on the edge of Jisung's cheekbones, then his thumb brushed it gently.

Jisung grinned, grabbed Minho's hand and kissed his knuckle.

"See? You're such a bad liar"

Minho chuckled, then stroked Jisung's fingers with his thumb.

"Okay, okay. Only applies to you."

Jisung supported his chin, staring at Minho who was looking at him seductively.

"So? Quick question, Top or Bottom?" Minho inquired, Jisung raised his eyebrows.

"Such eloquent. Top." Jisung grinned, now Minho turned to chuckle.

"Hey, why are you laughing?" Jisung pouted, with the cheeks that he inflated a little, making the hot impression disappear and replaced by a cute man.

"Guess you're bad liar too hmm?" Minho got up, holding Jisung's hand.

Jisung also got up, following Minho's steps which kept pulling him away from the crowd. At a glance, they could see Felix's silhouette and the little man was making out at the end  
of the corridor. It is very clear that Felix is raising the man slightly towards the wall so that they can be of equal height.

 

"Damn Changbin" Jisung sounded cursing.

"So it's Changbin?" Minho turned around after arriving in front of a door.

Jisung nodded, then Minho grabbed Jisung's chin sensually,

"I repeat my question again. Top or Bottom?"

Jisung lifted his shoulder, then smile playfully "I love to be dominated, if it's you."

Minho snorted, "You're such a bad liar, don't you?"

Jisung puts his hands around Minho's neck,

"I'm"

Then one kiss turn into a hot making out session.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk but i just think this story is stiff?  
> this is my old work and i just post what I have in my file, i guess (?)  
> BY THE WAYY  
> JISUNG AND MINHO PHOTOS ALREADY RELEASEDDD YAALLLLL OMFG CANT YOU SEE THEIR ANGELIC POSE.   
> i CAN'T WAITTTT


End file.
